Trust
by Cymbala
Summary: Sango helps Inuyasha see that he needs to put more trust in Kagome


**WAAHHHH I WENT BACK TO SCHOOL TODAY! But anyway, that's why I'm writing since I like to do stuff when I start other things. Like hell! Uh I mean...school...yeah... JUST READ!**

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in front of the Bone Eater's Well, arms crossed, a firm scowl on his face. The half demon was pissed off (again) and he had been waiting and pacing in front of that well since sun up.

Three days ago.

Sango was on her way to go see him, some fish and a bowl of rice in her hands. For the past three days, everyone had been taking turns bring meals to Inuyasha and it was her turn today. She gave a small sigh as she watched the hanyou walking back and forth, waiting for the girl from the future to return.

He looked back, sensing her presence giving a small 'feh', and continued his pacing. Sango rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"It's not that big a deal Inuyasha, she said that she might take a few extra days this time."

Inuyasha stopped and glared at her as she set the food on the ground, sitting herself down as well. He took a seat next to her and took the bowl of rice and started to chow down.

"Why is it that you always worry so much? I mean, we all know that you love her..."

Inuyasha started choking on the rice, coughing up a few grains.

"EXCUSE ME?" he shouted. Sango started to laugh, causing Inuyasha to become even angrier.

"Inuyasha, don't even," she began, "it's really obvious."

With a dark shade of red covering his cheeks, Inuyasha took the fish and turned his back on the demon slayer.

"At least you're getting better though. Normally you would have gone to see her by now." She said. Inuyasha didn't turn, but his ears did twitch a bit, showing that he was listening.

"I'm sure that Kagome is happy. She's always telling me about how she wants you to trust her when she goes off on her own."

"I DO TRUST HER! IT'S OTHER PEOPLE I DON'T TRUST!" he screamed, slamming a fist into the ground. Sango looked at his hand as it made the new hole in the ground.

"Well Kagome doesn't know that. She's under the impression that you think she's just some little girl who can't defend herself!"

"Why the hell would she think that?"

Sango gave another whole hearted laugh.

"Inuyasha, you're always on top of her, not letting her do anything. You're too protective."

He scoffed her comment and turned his back again.

"I just don't want her to get hurt." He mumbled. Sango got up and sat in front of him. He was of course blushing and averted his gaze from her.

"If you want her to understand that you trust her, wait for her to come back on her own. Trust me, it'll mean a lot to her."

With that, Sango got up and headed back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha sat there for a long time without moving. He was really thinking about what Sango had said.

'_Am I really that possessive over Kagome? I don't think so...but if she goes off alone, she could get hurt! That's the only reason I..._'

Inuyasha gave a sigh and shook his head. Maybe he really did need to loosen up a bit, starting with not waiting for her like a little lost puppy.

He got up and was about to leave, when he heard a sound come from the well. He turned back and looked down into the well, to see the young miko from the future, standing down there with her big yellow backpack, looking very rushed.

Kagome looked up to see the hanyou looking down at her in utter shock. She gave him a big smile and waved up at him.

"Hey, you just gonna stare or are you going to help me out?"

Inuyasha blinked and snapped out of it, and jumping down. Unfortunately, that activated the well, so they had to jump on the ground on more time before actually getting out of the well.

As they got out and started heading back to Kaede's house, Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"Inuyasha, I was gone for and extra three days and you didn't come back for me."

Watching his face for reaction, the only one she found was that he began to blush and look in another direction.

"Well, I knew you were going to come back! You don't need me to be on your back all the time! After all I mean..."

Kagome continued to stare at him, awaiting the continuation of the sentence that he had cut off.

"You mean what?" she asked. Inuyasha's face got a little bit darker and he scratched his nose with one finger.

"You know...I trust you."

Kagome felt a wave of happiness flood her as Inuyasha said those words. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his and squeeze really tightly.

"Inuyasha...thanks...It means a lot to me..."

The half demon looked at the girl clinging to his arm and turned the darkest shade of red known to man (which to us is the second darkest shade due to discoveries made in the future).

"Tsk, whatever." Was all he could manage. They walked back together like that, Kagome not even giving him a lecture about his rudeness. After all, she knew that in Inuyasha's language, that 'whatever' easily translated to

"You're welcome."

**So yeah, not the greatest thing off all, but it's alright. I thought it turned out ok, but who cares. I want to know what you thought! Anyway, this is the farewell, but I'll send ya off from some quotes!**

**Quotes from: Futurama**

"**Bite my shinny metal ass!" – Bender**

"**The use of words expressing something other than their literal intention. Now that is irony!" –bender**

"**Did you see me escaping? I was all like voo voo voo voo voovoo vooo!"- Dr. Zoidberg**


End file.
